Multiple Personality Disorder
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: An incomplete one shot. My take on the Harry Potter MPD fics, there is little to no plot and a small twist at the end. No pairings.


**Dissociative Identity Disorder or Multiple Personality Disorder**

AHBK1

It began with Freak; Freak is six years old, scarred and scared. Freak is hurt and hurts all the time, Freak has split lips, black eyes and broken bones. Freak was the first, but Freak wasn't the last.

Boy was second, Boy grows with time, each time that little bit older, that tiny bit more mature. Boy has no self esteem and has no friends. Boy cries easily and hates most of all. Boy is skinny, timid and steals food from the fridge. Boy is not nice, Boy is a survivor. Freak and Boy get along well, even though Freak doesn't talk much.

Hero arrived when Boy and Freak got to school, Hero is tall, golden and strong. Hero carries them away from the bullies, he hides them from the cruel children, the judging teachers. Hero is a hero to Boy and Freak.

Oxford is the only teenager. Oxford is smart; amazingly so. Oxford has three degrees, one in physics, the other in maths and the last in chemistry. Oxford is geeky and wears glasses, he is emotionally absent and rarely cares for others. In Oxford's opinion, books are always better. Freak and Boy don't understand Oxford, but that's okay, because Hero takes care of them all, Hero is their protector.

Potter is magical, he can bend time, teleport, levitate, conjure and transform the world around him with a snap of his fingers. Potter is a Gryffindor, his wild black hair and green eyes are handsome and Potter is very brave. Potter has fought basilisks, defeated dragons, banished dementors and crushed dark lords. Hero and Potter are best friends, they feel contempt for Freak and Boy, and neither understand Oxford.

Lucifer is also magical, he first appeared when they were twelve, but didn't really do anything until they were fifteen; Lucifer is sneaky, he is like Freak, only Lucifer is a man, older, wiser, darker. Lucifer wants to rule the world and crush those who hurt them all. Lucifer can talk to snakes, has red eyes and sneers all the time, he also has a tendency to wear black and green. Lucifer is a pureblood. Lucifer is also really smart like Oxford, only he is a Potions and Defence Master and completely is paranoid, Lucifer wholeheartedly agree's with their Auror mentor. Oxford has finally found someone who understands him, while Hero and Potter hate Lucifer, neither think Lucifer is a good example for Freak and Boy. Lucifer cares little for the idiots who surround him, Lucifer thinks he is a god.

Harry is the family man, the best friend, if it wasn't for Harry, none of the others would get along. Harry calms Freak down after one of his episodes, cheers Boy up when Boy is depressed and can talk physics with Oxford. Harry has more trouble with Hero and Potter, but he knows that's because Hero and Potter are brave and reckless, and he isn't. Harry doesn't like Lucifer, he and Lucifer argue a lot. Lucifer find Harry to be trite and weak, Harry thinks Lucifer is delusional and insane.

When Hermione found out about her best friend, Harry Potter's multiple personalities, she was horrified beyond belief, and immediately carted him off to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. Unfortunately for Hermione, Harry was simply humouring her. Potter immediately came forward and charmed the desk-witch into his early release, Hero sarcastically suggested that Hermione needed help, not himself. And Lucifer immediately had Hermione restrained in a long term ward, citing the need for professional help. Hermione was strapped into a gurney and Harry waltzed from the Hospital, scot-free.

When Hermione got out the next week, after being found perfectly healthy and sane, she never brought up her friend, Harry Potter's, Multiple Personality Disorder again.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I may actually extend this one day, but for now it's a one shot only. Reviews are welcome._

_Freak: mute, young, physical abuse  
Boy: Dursley's, verbal abuse, timid  
Hero: protector, violent, sarcastic, Slytherin  
Oxford: the nerd, overachiever, Ravenclaw  
Potter: Gryffindor golden boy, boy who lived, chosen one.  
Lucifer: the Dark Lord, Slytherin  
Harry: friendly, lovely, compassionate, Gryffindor_


End file.
